Mockingbird
by Cipriano
Summary: The trolls are now on Earth after the Scratch, and they don't remember anything...or anyone. So what happens when Karkat is reunited with Sollux?
1. Flashback

Biology. God, how I hated biology with a passion. If biology was a person, I would've already found where said person lived and singlehandedly tortured them. Biology was my first class of the day; I expected nothing unusually interesting to happen, seeing how it was the same routine, over and over. Calling the roll, getting out books out, and studying for the test that was scheduled to Friday, two weeks from now.

Sharing a planet with a few million pink monkeys wasn't easy. In fact, I routinely attempted to rip my hair out from frustration and anger. But mostly anger. Sitting next to me was my good friend. Although I hated to admit it, the boy with the messy hair and cocaine addiction was always there for me, and helped me calm myself when I flipped. Sometimes. The other times, he would completely space out, ignoring whatever antics I shoved his way. Not even threatening to hurt his matespri –_boyfriend – _would do any good, and he usually stayed on guard around him, seeing how the little guy was so fragile.

I was a good student when I wanted to be; my grades were high B, but I occasionally let myself drift to unconsciousness in class, getting the rest I thought I well and truly deserved, seeing as though I could never get enough sleep at home. Since the Scratch, our doomed race was taken under the wing of the humans, who gladly opted to share their planet with the survivors of the trollrace, and using newly adapted technology, courtesy of one sweaty idiot who I'd never think about introducing myself to, they were able to precisely recreate the lusii, down to their last strand of DNA. Reason one why I could never sleep.

I barely even knew anyone here besides Druggo to the side of me and his friend-with-benefits. Back on my home planet, I know I knew more people. The problem was, I couldn't remember them. And whenever I did try, my mind became fogged to the point I became disorientated. But sometimes, if I was lucky, I had visions. Flashbacks, even, although I couldn't put a face to the people in them, which scared me.

_His face was deadly close to mine; his breath tingled in my ear and I held back tears of utter hopelessness. There was nothing else we could do. I failed everyone. I failed _him. _He had murmured something in my ear, and I had no chance of understanding what he had intended to say since sobs were racking my body, making it nearly impossible to hear the loud screams around me, let alone the soft whispering of my best friend._

"_I love you," he repeated, a little louder this time, but still shaky with fear._

_Before I could register what my body was doing, a loud _smack! _sounded through the screams, and everyone fell silent. The boy in front of me stayed completely still; not quite shocked, but not pleased either._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I managed to ask softly through the hiccups that now plagued me. "We could've been together! We could've died togethe-"_

_He cut me off mid-sentence with a firm, yet tender, kiss to my lips. _

"_I'm sorry," was all he had time to whisper because my view clouded and my vision turned white. _

I was jolted awake from my disturbing daydream by a ruler smacking against my desk, inches away from my face. Understandably, I sat up quickly then I thought possible and took a few awkward glances around the room before focusing my attention on my teacher. Mr. Langdale wasn't exactly the nicest teacher; he was strict, but he had his reasons to be. For one, most of the assholes in my class thought it would be an excellent idea to place tacks on his chair. We all got two weeks detention.

There was around 10 minutes until the dismissal bell was to ring, sending us to lunch. I had an appointment scheduled with the school psychiatrist; I'd been seeing her for a few weeks after the trolls were introduced here, mostly because of my unusual sleeping habits and my snappy behaviour towards other students. I wasn't the brightest in the bunch, and I didn't have to be. I was here to learn, not to make friends.

Gamzee and I had instantly become friends when we met on our first day here. I don't know why, but something just clicked with us. I wasn't normally the type to hang around with those with drug problems, but I felt like he wasn't like the others. He didn't depend on drugs, but he couldn't just let them go either. As long as I've known him for, I knew he did cocaine, and I didn't know how his boyfriend Tavros dealt with him 24/7; he got a bit of a handful sometimes, and sometimes he snapped, yelling and screaming until we had to take him outside to get some fresh air.

The bell sounded, the last ring echoing through the school halls, and as if on cue, the halls became flooded with the student body, pushing their ways to their favourite gathering spots. I wouldn't dare walk through them, knowing full well that I'd get pushed to the ground and trampled on. I took the other option circling in my head and decided to stay sitting for a while, at least until the halls cleared slightly.

"Motherfuckin' best friend, what's all up and the matt-"

"Mr. Makara, what have I already told you about swearing?"

"Sorry, bro."

Gamzee's English was under a national standard, and I could understand why. Cocaine does weird shit to your head; it messes you up big time. And I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone unless I told him to leave. After I asked him politely to leave, he left, leaving only me and Mr. Langdale in the room together. Deciding to break the ice between us, I spoke up, faking an interested tone.

"So. How was your day?"

He stared at me, grunting in simple reply. This wasn't the way I anticipated the conversation going at all. I stood, my chair scraping against the linoleum floor as I tucked it underneath my desk, waving a small farewell before grabbing my bag and jogging out the door.

The halls were clear apart from a few people lagging behind in escaping their classes. I walked the halls, shoes squeaking against the floor when I didn't lift my feet up high enough. Halfway down the hall to the left was a door labelled 'Miss. McPherson, school psychiatrist'. Removing my appointment slip from my pocket, I knocked on the door, entering upon hearing a soothing voice welcoming me inside.

"Welcome, Mr Vantas. Please, do take a seat."

I obliged in her offer, taking the seat opposite to her desk without so much as a word. I could easily tell she was a clean freak by how she kept her office. Papers stacked neatly on her desk; books with golden labelling of her clients shelved in alphabetical order on four separate shelves, and the overwhelming scent of a whole fucking lavender bush hung in the air.

She stared at me expectantly and I smiled at her, not really wanting to talk, but not wanting to sit in the same spot forever.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about," she skimmed through her stack of papers, which I no doubt knew were about me. "Karkat?"

"No, not really. Is my appointment over yet?" I honestly didn't bother to conceal my rudeness; I was tired and moody and I was getting a migraine from the lavender. "I kind of have somewhere to be." I lied.

She smiled, nodding her head politely. "I wouldn't want to hold you up." She tapped a pen against my file, leaning forward as if she was going to reveal a huge secret that my life depended on. I raised an eyebrow at her, curious as to what she was implying. "You have another appointment for Thursday."

I rolled my eyes and her and stood up, my chair scraping backwards loudly. "Yeah, yeah, 'don't be late', I get it. Anything else?" I rushed my words; I wanted to get the hell out of there within the next twenty seconds or I was going to throw up over her desk and my files.

"That's all. Have a nice day, Karkat."

I gave a half-hearted wave before I turned on my heels, speed walking out of her room and closing the door behind me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I headed down the hall just as the bell sounded. I kept on my track, walking towards my next class. History. And I had no idea what was in store for me. My life was about to change.


	2. For The First Time

I turned up late to class and got a stern warning from my teacher. I had been at my locker, retrieving my books. As I had turned to leave, someone had bumped into me, sending my books sprawling to the floor, and without so much as a second glance, he continued walking as if I wasn't even there. The nerve of that asshole. I didn't get a clear look of his face, but he was tall with a lanky build, and I couldn't stop staring. At the end of the hall, he turned his head, looking at me in the corner of his eye, and I knew he was. His eyes looked me over and I turned away, but not before I saw his lips get a devilish curve to them. My heart dropped to my stomach and I began to walk away, a little faster than necessary, and I ended up where I was now.

Taking a seat at my respective desk, I threw my books down onto it and sprawled against my chair. I got a few dirty looks from students for disturbing the class, but I didn't care. All I cared about was what had happened. I couldn't stop visualising his smirk in my head, and I had to tell myself I wasn't interested. Defiantly not interested. Curious, if anything.

I was once again dragged away from my thoughts by a pen thrown in my direction, courtesy of one impatient teacher. I glared, although I knew it would rebound somehow, and opened my books, scrawling down what was already written on the chalk board. _'George Washington was born in 1732. He was the first president of the United States of America...' _I raised an eyebrow at the board before closing my books. Why did I need to know about this? I wasn't even an American citizen. I decided that, since the teacher was busy teaching the pink monkeys, I was going to rest. And by rest, I meant pass out on my desk.

For the second time that day, I was awoken, this time by a jab to the ribs. Without batting an eyelid, I smacked away whatever was prodding me. As I smirked to myself, preparing to fall asleep once more, my chances were scratched as a soft voice broke my haze.

"Oh, feithty. I like that."

I groaned in annoyance, resting my head on the side to at least catch a glimpse of who that voice belonged to and my eyes widened. The same guy who had sent my books to the floor was standing over me, a smug grin on his face; I hadn't even known him for a minute, and my conclusion was that he was an utter asshole. Just my luck.

He tilted his head down, gesturing to the empty seat next to me. "Taken?"

Although I had the strong urge to tell him to piss off, I wanted to learn more about him. "All yours, faggot." It wasn't the friendliest of greetings, but first impressions last a lifetime, as they say.

"Thankth, lovely." He sat down, and I began laughing, all to his bewilderment. "What?"

"Do you seriously have a legitimate lisp, dude?"

He rolled his eyes, and this time I got a good look at them, and I couldn't stop staring at them. He raised an eyebrow and I ignored him; one eye was almost an amber colour. The other, a light blue. "Fuck's wrong with your eyes?"

"Fuck'th wrong with your fathe?"

"Touché, asshole."

"Likewithe."

He sat beside me, his movement graceful, and I heaved a dramatic sigh, glaring at him in the corner of my eyes. Great, now the rest of my year was ruined by a skinny, cocky and incredibly se – no, not going there – incredibly _stupid _senior.

I was disturbed from my mental thoughts as the asshole leaned over, way over, into my personal bubble. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as I turned my head to look at him, an '_are you serious?' _look plastered on my face. A middle finger was extended in my direction, and I bit back an outraged growl.

"Thollukth."

"What?"

"My name ith _Thollukth._"

Oh. This time, it was my turn to smirk. I returned his gesture and tilted my head to the side, faking innocence. Two could play at this game, I thought; this was going to be a good fight.

"Well hi, _Thollukth_. My name is Pinkie Pie. Nice to meet you!" I snickered to myself, raising my eyebrow in competition. It seemed to me like he was defeated, and I was about to laugh in his face, until he burst my bubble.

"Ith Ponyville nithe?"

My eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in annoyance. Cocky bastard. As he was looking at me, I finally got a good look of his facial features. A smooth, rounded shape was his face, a perfectly curving, button-like shaped nose, and thin lips. I lingered on the last part, my gaze settling on them and he noticed. A pair of fingers appeared in front of my face, clicking, snapping me out of it.

"Imprethed?"

I was confused and I had no idea what he was talking about, until it finally snapped into place. He _did _see me staring at him, and I could feel my face heat up.


End file.
